


Alert (NOT A STORY)- Update

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth
Summary: Because I am not good with computers in the first place and I have no idea how to post 'status updates' on a fanfic website. Or even if I should?But  I am going to because it is important.





	Alert (NOT A STORY)- Update

I do not know if anybody has read the previous posted work (bitch tits) so I will explain. Dunblack has gotten sick and progressively gotten worse. The doctors are unsure of Dunblack pulling through let alone a recovery. With this going on I will not be writing in the foreseeable future, let alone posting anything. I am in between work and the hospital, and hoping that my friend will be well. Just to state, we don't need money or anything. I am just letting y'all know.  
Dunblack wanted me to, should there be no coming back, post all our works or what we have of them so far if I do not continue to write. Hopefully it will not come to this but I am just following Dunblack's request. 

Thank you all for everything and I wish you each a good and wonderful life. 

-Vizgoth

UPDATE-2!

Duneblack is doing better, as better as recovering from death as one can, but is going to head back to down under to family. I will not be writing and/or posting more new things in the foreseeable future. As such I agreed with my co-conspirator that I would post some of our stories and ideas in the next few days. Please keep in mind, this is a lot of raw things as well as some stuff we were hoping to get published. Anybody can fine them here on our dashboard or at our HF page (https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Dun-Viz-Sun/profile). Please let me know if any questions or requests about the stories/ideas interest you, or even if you want to expand upon said ideas. I can be reached at Tyffon3Arry@gmail.com if that is the case. 

Thank you all and take care. 

-V

**Author's Note:**

> Any update on Dunblack's status will be at our tumblr=  
> https://dunesofblack.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
